I don't want to feel like I need you
by LaPetitePersonne
Summary: Tout le monde tombait amoureux de Sam Dean, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri elle-même de son charme un peu cassé et terriblement brillant, de ses longues jambes sous des mini-jupes et des hautes chaussettes, et de ses clins d'œil complices. Mona, qui s'était toujours crue inatteignable était touchée en plein cœur.


Coucou !  
J'ai fait ça en deux nuits, majoritairement parce que j'étais frustrée qu'il n'y ait pas de saison 2 à Daybreak, parce que j'aime les filles qui se font des bisous et parce que j'essayais de procrastiner sur mes révisions de partiel. Voilà.  
Le titre vient des paroles de la chanson Shine d'Aminé :))  
J'ai fait une version anglaise aussi !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mona Lisa, de son vrai nom Mary – mais tout le monde avait oublié et elle n'allait pas le leur rappeler (à part Barry, R.I.P. Barry) –, savait qu'elle était censée être sûre d'elle. Elle était une personne confiante, forte et qui n'avait peur de rien. À part peut-être un peu du principal Burr parce que le mec était vraiment dérangé et flippant… il avait littéralement mangé des _enfants_. Et était persuadé d'avoir été dans son bon droit. Donc oui, Mona avait peur d'une chose, à la limite, et c'était bien le principal Burr. Mais il était mort donc on pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait peur de rien.

En tous cas, elle n'avait certainement pas peur de Sam Dean et de la terrible possibilité que celle-ci découvre un jour que Mona s'était _entichée_ d'elle.

C'était ridicule. Absurde.

Mona calculait ses actes, calculait ses sentiments et ce qu'elle devait en faire. Malheureusement, depuis quelques temps, ses lèvres frémissaient de répondre aux sourires que lui adressait Sam et, le soir, quand elle n'était pas de garde, ses pensées fourmillaient des souvenirs des moments de la journée qu'elle avait passés avec Sam. Elle la connaissait maintenant assez pour pouvoir entendre sa voix rebondir dans ses pensées, bercer et en même temps ensorceler Mona jusqu'à la maintenir éveillée pendant des heures, les yeux fixés au plafond et les joues chaudes d'embarras et un peu douloureuses des sourires qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Elle ne devrait pas aimer Sam. Pas parce qu'elle avait intériorisé son homophobie par rapport à elle-même ou quoi que ce soit, hein, on était en 2020 et en pleine post-apocalypse, hors de question qu'elle s'épuise à faire ça. Non. Le problème était que Sam aurait dû continuer d'être ce cliché que Mona avait toujours détesté. Cette fille parfaite (blanche, blonde et belle, évidemment, Mona n'était pas surprise de la popularité qu'elle avait aussitôt acquise, avant même d'être gentille avec tout le monde), que tout le monde aimait et qui paraissait toujours heureuse de tout. Mona, comme tout le monde, y avait cru. Et l'avait méprisée.

Aujourd'hui, Mona voyait chaque jour à quel point Sam était loin de ce cliché, à quel point elle était plus que ça et à quel point Mona ne pouvait que tristement tomber amoureuse d'elle, maintenant qu'elle la voyait telle qu'elle était vraiment.

Sam Dean aimait les films animés de Miyazaki et les films d'horreur, devant lesquels elle riait toujours en se moquant des effets mal faits ou des réactions des personnages. Elle adorait les lunettes de soleil et les collectionnait, et elle n'était jamais timide devant une caméra, jouant les stars, tant et si bien qu'il était difficile de dire qu'elle n'en était pas une. Elle détestait les haricots rouges, les films d'action et le froid. Elle avait cette manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand elle était stressée et elle souriait souvent, qu'elle soit heureuse ou non. Elle avait une mentalité de leader et savait comment s'exprimer pour qu'on l'écoute. Elle était forte, indépendante et intelligente. Elle était aussi courageuse et se souciait des autres, même si elle aurait voulu que les gens ne le voient pas.

Elle était cette fille qu'on voyait dans cette vidéo, il y a des milliers d'années, qui faisait des compliments et s'amusait avec tout le monde, mais en mille fois mieux. Car elle était humaine et imparfaite. Et Mona l'aimait. Stupidement.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ?

Tout le monde tombait amoureux de Sam Dean, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri elle-même de son charme un peu cassé et terriblement brillant, de ses longues jambes sous des mini-jupes et des hautes chaussettes, et de ses clins d'œil complices.

Mona, qui s'était toujours crue inatteignable était touchée en plein cœur.

Voilà pourquoi depuis quelques jours, elle fuyait Sam comme la peste, son cœur s'affolant à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un carré blond au loin. En tant que bras droit officiel de la reine Sam, c'était bien évidemment impossible de ne jamais lui parler ou même de la voir. Mona était toujours forcée, tôt ou tard, de revenir vers Sam pour organiser le camp, discuter de tel cas spécial, de comment se protéger des goules et des autres clans, de quelle paire de lunettes de soleil allait le mieux avec telle jupe… Car oui, ce n'était pas suffisant, non seulement était-elle le bras droit de Sam mais était aussi désormais son amie.

Sa meilleure amie, même, si l'on prenait en compte le fait que Sam ne laissait personne d'autre s'approcher d'elle. Elle était toujours aussi intouchable. À part pour Mona qu'elle avait laissée s'approcher, qu'elle avait même encouragée, car Sam – elle lui avait avoué plus tard – avait toujours été intriguée par Mona, avait toujours voulu en savoir plus. Maintenant que Mona était rongée par ses sentiments, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de ça, n'osait pas y penser car ça lui donnait trop d'espoir.

Évidemment, Mona aurait été naïve de penser que Sam ne remarquerait pas son comportement plus lâche qu'à l'accoutumé. Qu'elle soit hostile n'était pas nouveau – quoiqu'elle ne l'avait plus été avec Sam depuis un moment –, mais elle n'avait jamais habitué quiconque à ce qu'elle soit lâche.

« Mona. »

C'était Sam, avec sa voix douce et un peu rauque que Mona pourrait écouter pendant des heures – mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait la fuir, sans savoir pourtant où aller.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, et maintenant, elle était coincée entre deux marches, figée, le cœur glacé et la peau brûlante.

« Sam, elle répondit, en pivotant légèrement, pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule et vers Sam qui était en bas des escaliers.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Sam demanda, les yeux droits et plantés sur elle, comme ceux d'une prédatrice, montant déjà les marches vers elle. »

_On ne peut pas lui dire non._

« Tu peux. Pas sûre que je t'écoute, cela dit, Mona parvint à grogner, se raccrochant à son habituelle façade dure et sans pitié. »

Sam lui sourit, comme si elle la connaissait mieux que ça et, tristement pour Mona, c'était le cas. Elle s'arrêta une marche plus bas qu'elle et Mona fut irritée de constater qu'ainsi, elles faisaient la même taille. _Foutue petite taille._ Elle essaya d'ignorer la chaleur qui lui monta à la tête au même moment. C'était de l'agacement. Rien que de l'agacement. Oui.

« Tu m'évites, Sam remarqua, sans détour et toujours en souriant, ses yeux ne suivant pas le mouvement cependant. »

Mona ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, trouvait ça stupide quand la vérité était juste là. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais considéré qu'un jour, elle ne voudrait pas dire la vérité et qu'elle en aurait peur.

Elle préféra ne rien dire alors, laissant Sam croire ce qu'elle voulait. Son visage dut en dire plus qu'elle ne voulait néanmoins car Sam cessa de sourire, fronça les sourcils et demanda, plus durement :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Mona répondit, rapidement et bêtement, comme une enfant immature.

\- Oh vraiment ? répliqua Sam, l'air vaguement offensée. Tu veux jouer à ça ?

\- Je ne joue à rien du tout, c'est toi qui te vexe pour rien. »

Mona regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Déjà, car ce n'était pas vrai et qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Ensuite, parce qu'elle savait que ce que Sam avait entendu, c'était _« tu te vexes de ne pas avoir l'attention de tout le monde »_. On l'avait traitée trop souvent d'_attention whore_ pour qu'elle n'interpréta pas le moindre reproche ainsi.

Sam plissa ses yeux bleus, ouvrit la bouche sans que rien n'en sortit puis finalement se secoua la tête et dit, froidement en colère :

« Je n'imagine pas que tu m'évites. Tu m'évites. Je ne me vexe pas pour rien. C'est toi qui es une mauvaise amie et un mauvais bras droit depuis quelques temps. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, très bien ! Mais tu n'auras qu'à donner ton badge à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Et elle tourna les talons, descendant rapidement les marches, ses cheveux blonds rebondissant sur ses épaules et ses poings serrés à ses côtés.

« A-attends ! appela enfin Mona, le cœur battant furieusement et son cerveau l'insultant de tous les noms (pour avoir mis tant de temps à se décider à poursuivre Sam ? pour, au contraire, le faire dans un premier temps ? pour tout, sans doute). Sam ! »

Sam s'arrêta, en bas des escaliers, et regarda Mona par en-dessous, lui donnant l'air encore plus morne (Mona ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Sam ne faisait vraiment pas peur quand elle faisait la gueule… elle avait l'air d'un chiot contrarié). Mona fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher d'elle, sans même savoir ce qu'elle comptait dire (d'abord, désolée, mais après, _quoi_ ?).

Et elle loupa la marche.

Son cœur chuta en même temps qu'elle, son talon se cogna à une marche et elle eut le temps de penser qu'il n'y avait que six marches, à peu près, ça devrait aller, sauf qu'elle allait tomber sur Sam… _Oh mon Dieu, je tombe sur Sam._

Et elle tomba sur Sam.

Ce qui, finalement, lui permit de ne pas s'éclater la tête la première par terre mais lui tordit le poignet quand elle chercha à éviter d'écraser Sam dans sa chute.

« Aah ! elle gémit, se reposant sur son autre bras et soulevant doucement son poignet gauche, douloureux, du sol.

\- Aïe…, grogna Sam en repliant ses bras entre elles deux et en massant son coude. »

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elles se rendirent compte de leur proximité et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Une des tresses de Mona effleurait le cou de Sam et les doigts de Sam s'étaient arrêtés, frémissant, près du ventre de Mona. Mona ne put même pas savourer le rouge qui monta légèrement aux joues de Sam car elle était trop occupée à paniquer elle-même.

« Oh, pardon, attends ! s'exclama-t-elle, la respiration saccadée et ne sachant plus où regarder. Attends, attends, je bouge…

\- Mona, murmura Sam, ce qui fit se stopper net Mona. »

Elle regardait ses lèvres. Sam regardait ses lèvres. Oh.

« Mona, dis-moi ce qui se passe, continua Sam, ses paupières tremblant alors que ses yeux remontaient vers ceux de Mona.

\- Je…, commença Mona avant de s'interrompre brutalement, surprise par le bruit éraillé qui sortit de sa bouche. »

Elle se racla la gorge, perdue dans l'océan des yeux de Sam. C'était le moment. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle allait le dire.

_Allez, Mona, te dégonfle pas, enfoirée. Pas cette fois._

« Je t'aime, Sam, elle dit, la voix toujours aussi rauque. Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi tu es désolée ? murmura Sam, levant la main vers sa joue, la caressant doucement.

\- Pour ce que j'ai dit juste avant et aussi parce que tu… tu es déjà sortie avec des garçons… non ?, répondit Mona avant de hausser les sourcils, soudain moins certaine de l'hétérosexualité de Sam Dean, la reine du lycée de Glendale. Tu aimes les filles ? »

Elle l'avait chuchoté, n'osant pas y croire, comme un secret trop précieux pour être dit tout haut. Pour l'instant.

« J'aime les filles, répondit Sam sur le même ton avec un sourire immense. J'aime une fille.

\- Tu…

\- Elle s'appelle Mary, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Mona Lisa. Elle est forte… et se soucie des gens qu'elle aime, même si elle ne veut jamais le montrer. Elle aime le chocolat chaud et les violettes. Elle fait toujours attention à moi, surtout quand il fait froid. Elle aime les comédies romantiques mais, encore une fois, elle ne veut pas que ça se sache. Elle a le plus beau regard que j'ai jamais vu et, des fois, je n'arrive pas à m'en détourner et j'oublie tout ce qui se passe autour… Si, si, c'est vrai, ne rigole pas ! Un jour, je lui ai dit qu'elle avait des seins canon et c'est toujours vrai, même si elle avait raison de m'envoyer chier à ce moment-là…

\- C'est vrai que j'ai des seins canon, réaffirma Mona, déjà parce qu'elle avait très envie de rattraper leur premier échange chaotique sur ses seins, et aussi parce que si Sam ne se taisait pas tout de suite, elle allait peut-être faire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que de pleurer de joie. »

Elles rigolèrent un instant toutes les deux et, inévitablement, cessèrent, leurs yeux débordant de bonheur et de plaisir plongés les uns dans les autres.

« Sam…, murmura Mona. Est-ce que…

\- Oui, Sam la coupa et, glissant son autre main dans sa nuque, elle l'embrassa. »

Mona ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti pareil sentiment d'allégresse un jour dans sa vie. Elle voulait que le temps s'arrête alors qu'elle ne vivrait plus que du contact des lèvres de Sam sur les siennes, de ses mains sur elle, de son sourire contre elle…

Mais, évidemment, elle s'était tordue le poignet donc elle ne put soudain plus tenir sur son autre bras, engourdi d'avoir supporté son poids pendant si longtemps.

« Aaah…, elle se redressa, Sam suivant le mouvement, ne voulant pas éloigner leurs lèvres et geignant quand elle dut le faire. Je crois que je me suis tordue le poignet.

\- Ça valait la peine, répliqua aussitôt Sam, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Eh ! protesta Mona sans être vraiment sérieuse.

\- Je te soignerais, je prendrais soin de toi…, Sam ajouta avant de déposer un baiser sur le poignet endolori. Je t'embrasserais partout jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

\- Je ne vais pas survivre, dit Mona sans s'en rendre compte, fixant Sam comme si celle-ci venait de la poignarder.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu es trop pour moi, _my queen_, elle murmura avant d'embrasser de nouveau Sam – car elle pouvait faire ça maintenant. »

Des heures après cela, Mona avait encore mal aux joues d'avoir trop souri et les lèvres picotant de tous les baisers qu'elle avait reçus et de tous ceux qu'elle recevrait encore.

Et aussi, elle avait la chaleur de Sam autour d'elle, leurs bras et jambes entrelacés et les battements de son cœur sous son oreille pour la bercer jusqu'au sommeil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Voilà, c'était pas grand chose mais vous pouvez toujours me dire si ça vous a plu !  
BISOUS :))


End file.
